Moonrise
by MlleBubble
Summary: Lily attend, dans le noir, une main secourable. Elle, qui a si peur, attend. Un mot, un geste et tout s'éclairera.


**Merci à Cissaspae et Aiedail Choupette (encooooooooore?) pour leurs délicieuses remarques qui me font rires ou pester contre ma médiocrité sans qu'elles ne le sachent. **

_J'aime beaucoup ce mot anglais « Moonrise ». Mais le lever de lune en français... Ce n'est pas très joli, je trouve, même si l'image est poétique. Elle l'est surtout en anglais, je trouve._

_Mini-OS se situant après « Juste une pause à contre-temps, mon amour ». Oui, je sais, mes Os tournent beaucoup autour du temps, de la nuit, de la musique, etc. J'espère que j'arrive quand même à faire quelque chose d'original à chaque fois et non un remake. A vous d'en juger ! _

**Moonrise**

Lily Luna Potter enlaça son oreiller presque avec tendresse. Avant de fourrer son visage dedans, se tortillant sous les draps pour trouver la bonne position pour s'endormir. Mais rien n'y fit. D'un geste, elle retira les mèches brunes glissées dans sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Incompréhensible. Sans se départir de son calme, elle se leva.

Même après une journée épuisante comme celle qu'elle venait de passer, Lily ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La lune baignait le dortoir d'une lueur paisible et pâle. Les objets hétéroclites, posés sur les tables de nuit, lancés ou disposés avec soin dans une malle brune ouverte, laissés à même le sol, brillaient sous la faible lumière, étrangement si blanche. Les ombres s'étiraient en longues masses noires, rubans indolents sur le sol et les murs.

Lily esquissa un geste vers sa baguette, mais se ravisa. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre fermée et posa sa main sur le verre froid et épais. Tout semblait si paisible la nuit. Le calme avant la tempête, le tourbillon des corps et des cris dans les couloirs sous le soleil.

Lily se souvenait de son père, avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard, lui narrant à grand renfort de gestes puissants des bras et des mains, les fantômes transparents, les coins sombres, le Poudlard terrifiant des mauvais rêves et enchanté des plus beaux.

Puis, il lui avait raconté le Poudlard que personne ne connaissait si l'on ne sortait pas la nuit. Celui où la fraicheur du soir pénétrait sous la robe de collégien, où l'air semblait pur comme du cristal, si pur que, sous l'astre blanc, dans la cour de la tour, on ne savait s'il étincelait ou si c'était nos yeux fatigués dont la vue se brouillait.

Il lui avait raconté le Poudlard où, une nuit, un air attentif et plein de promesses s'était élevé derrière lui. Des notes mélodieuses l'avaient enveloppé. La mélodie l'avait rassuré, alors qu'il cherchait une nouvelle fois le Miroir du Rised, Rusard sur ses pas. Et celle où, caché derrière une armure étincelante sous la lune, il avait cru entendre un instrument chanter derrière une porte. Et toutes celles qui avaient suivies, où son père avait poursuivit ses rêves nocturnes. Cherchant un ami, un ennemi, ou la mélodie.

Lily n'avait pas compris l'attirance de son père pour la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à Poudlard.

A la maison, le noir faisait peur. Quoi de plus effroyable que les ténèbres qui l'enveloppait. Elle disparaissait peu à peu, elle n'existait plus. Le noir l'ensevelissait vivante, la happait tout entière. Qu'allait-il se passer si personne n'allumait la lumière ? Si Papa ou Maman ne venait pas, qui viendrait la chercher ? James dormait dans son lit, Albus aussi. Et puis, eux aussi étaient si petits. Plus grands qu'elle mais ils ne savaient pas dissiper les ténèbres.

A Poudlard, c'était différent. Lily observait, la nuit, admirative, la lune. Cette alliée qui se laissait engloutir et revenait, triomphante, baignait de douces lumières le château. Lily observait, stupéfaite, la cape d'invisibilité de Grand-père James, aux reflets couleur lune. Lily observait, amusée, les tempes grisonnantes, déjà, de son père. Elle le taquinait. Un jour, il aurait les cheveux tout blancs. Si blancs, qu'ils deviendraient phosphorescents dans la nuit.

Elle admirait la lune qui la sauvait des ténèbres et l'empêchait de se noyer.

**OoO**

Elle allait enfin à Poudlard. James entrait en quatrième année, Al en troisième. Ils n'avaient jamais eu peur du noir. James était trop courageux pour ça, et Al, trop rusé pour se laisser engloutir. Lily, elle, n'était ni courageuse comme les Gryffondors, ni rusée comme les Serpentards. Elle rêvait, cherchait, imaginait. Elle se laissait portée par les mots fantastiques que chantonnait sa mère ou lisait son père. Son cerveau, comme une éponge, absorbait tout. Elle atterrit chez les Serdaigles, elle qui songeait déjà à Poufsouffle.

Elle avait peur du noir, tandis que ses amis se moquaient gentiment d'elle. « Voyons, Lily, de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es une sorcière ! Les fantômes, les esprits frappeurs existent depuis la nuit des temps ! » Personne n'avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il y avait dans le noir, mais du noir, tout simplement. Qui pouvait comprendre son angoisse de la solitude, son effroi de l'oubli ? Un Serdaigle vit dans ses livres. C'est là qu'il laisse son empreinte. Sa plume. Elle ne voulait pas n'être qu'un nom. Elle était quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie...

Son père. Sa mère. Lumineux et clairs, ils dissipaient ses mauvais songes. Al et James avaient reçu, respectivement, deux miroirs à double sens et la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils se les partageaient souvent. Lily, elle, n'eut rien de son père. Ou, pas tout de suite.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle alla, souriante, dans le bureau de son père. Al et James y étaient passés, aussi, avant leur départ. Son père,et ses cheveux encore noir ébène, qui lui avait demandé de venir près de lui. Elle s'était approchée, sautillante. Il lui avait demandé de tendre la main. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais il laissa tomber une note de musique dans sa main. Une simple note en métal.

Lily resta un instant hébétée. La note noire, une note d'un temps, se réchauffa au contact de sa paume. Le métal froid devenait lave. Elle leva les yeux vers son père. Il souriait tendrement, presque avec indulgence.

« A quoi ça va me servir, Papa ? »

« Tu verras le moment venu. Mais gardes-la toujours sur toi. »

Il avait une moue amusée. Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce moment ne devait venir qu'un de ces soirs où le sommeil semblait la fuir.

**OoO**

Lily serra l'artefact magique dans sa main. La petite note se réchauffa contre sa paume. Féroce, elle lança un sortilège de bloque-jambes et atteignit sa cible. Cette dernière tomba à terre en gémissant. Lily se redressa, fière d'elle**,** tandis que ses camarades applaudissaient, avec véhémence du côté des Serdaigles et avec plus de ressentiment de celui de la maison Gryffondor**,** à laquelle appartenait son adversaire.

Le soleil irradiait la pièce de ses rayons chauds. Lily dominait ses camarades, le professeur de duel à ses côtés la félicitant pour ses sortilèges plutôt bien enchaînés pour une première année. Lily serra la note noire en haussant les épaules. James était magnifique sur le terrain de Quidditch. Albus réussissait avec brio ses potions et était un as aux échecs. Elle, c'était décidé: elle serait la meilleure duelliste de tous les temps. Elle venait d'ailleurs de le prouver. Du haut de ses onze ans, n'envoyait-t-elle pas valser chacun de ses adversaires ?

**OoO**

Lily serra l'artefact magique dans sa main. La petite note se réchauffa contre sa paume. Comme toujours. Elle se leva et dit haut et fort qu'elle comptait se présenter au prochain tournoi de duel. Sa mère haussa les sourcils, surprise. Sa grand-mère laissa tomber sa fourchette. Ses frères semblèrent dubitatifs.

Lily avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lancer sa décision au dessus de la conversation familiale. Ses oncles la regardaient d'un air fier, sauf Oncle Percy qui paraissait légèrement désapprobateur. Ses tantes avaient l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers.

On était tolérant, dans la famille. Mais c'était toujours la même rengaine. Quand Lily voulait faire quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, tout le monde la regardait d'un air surpris, comme si James, Albus et ses autres cousins et cousines avaient à eux seuls le monopole des bêtises et des nouvelles expériences. Elle était si jeune et si innocente. Et puis, c'était dangereux, ces duels. Il y avait le joli décor et les slogans sur le courage et la ténacité. Par derrière, une fois adulte, Lily découvrirait que l'envers du décor pouvait parfois s'appeler "tournois illégaux", "jeux d'argent" et "paris", si l'on ne faisait pas attention.

Lily avait la paume de la main moite. Elle était tellement crispée qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts et que la note de métal glissa par terre. Elle tomba dans un petit bruit clinquant. Lily se baissa précipitamment pour la ramasser, les joues rouges. Mais c'est une grande main brune qui le fit à sa place. Son père la couvait du regard. Il lui tendit la note, qu'elle reprit et serra à nouveau.

Papa tenait encore sa cape, qu'il n'avait pas accrochée à la patère, sous son bras. Son chapeau tenait en équilibre sur sa tête brune. Il n'avait pas encore nettoyé ses lunettes couvertes de suie, dissimulant ses yeux verts, avec le mouchoir blanc que lui avait brodé Maman, comme après chaque voyage par cheminette. Merlin, il avait du l'entendre le dire.

Lily sentit la main libre de son père se poser sur son épaule et la forcer à se retourner vers le reste de la famille, assise sur les canapés du salon, retranchée ci et là dans la pièce décorée avec soin pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle leur fit face, rougissante. Et la note se réchauffa.

« Quand vas-tu t'inscrire ? »

C'était la voix de sa mère. Papa sourit et alla poser sa cape, tandis que Lily répondit, en bafouillant un peu. Le pire était derrière elle, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il faisait jour, grâce à la note noire ou grâce à Papa...

**OoO**

Lily court à perdre haleine. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ce stupide pari. Elle accélère. Rusard va la rattraper au tournant d'un couloir, maintenant, c'est sûr. Elle a vu Miss Teigne, c'est trop tard.

Quelle idée d'accepter ce défi ridicule ! Elle n'a que onze ans et elle a peur du noir, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et a confiance en sa baguette magique. Ce n'est pas cet insipide deuxième année qui allait lui marcher sur les pieds. Mais cet imbécile n'est pas venu au rendez-vous. Lily le soupçonne d'avoir prévenu Rusard.

Elle court toujours, cherche des yeux un endroit sûr où se cacher mais toutes les portes sont fermées et aucun placard n'est assez grand pour les contenir, elle, les étagères et tous les objets à l'intérieur. Elle se sent traquée, sentiment horrible. Soudain, elle débouche sur un couloir. C'est la seule voie possible mais aucune torche ne l'éclaire. Elle halète et sait que si elle s'arrête ou tente un Lumos, Rusard la trouvera grâce au sortilège. Lui-même doit avoir une lanterne, à coup sûr.

Lily panique. Elle est seule, poursuivie. Et le noir l'entoure. Elle saisit la note noire dans sa poche, ferme les yeux et recommence à courir. Elle s'engage dans l'obscurité mais elle ne la voit pas, elle a fermé les yeux. Elle est seule mais tente de ne pas y penser en serrant la note entre ses doigts. Lily regarde en arrière. Au bout d'un tunnel noir et sans fin, une lueur apparaît. La lanterne de Rusard se rapproche.

Elle referme les yeux et court encore. Ce couloir lui semble infini et la voix de Rusard incitant Miss Teigne à la conduire à la jeune fugueuse la terrifie. Mais soudain, ses paupières se colorent d'un joli orange. Lily ouvre les yeux. Une torche éclaire faiblement une partie du couloir étroit. A sa gauche, une porte noire en bois se détache de la tapisserie colorée. Lily ne réfléchit pas, l'ouvre et se glisse à l'intérieur. Elle referme précipitamment la porte et se laisse glisser derrière, son oreille contre le bois.

Elle entend les pas de Rusard se rapprocher. Les secondes s'égrènent, elle angoisse un peu plus. Ses jambes s'engourdissent sous elle. Puis elle l'entend la dépasser et continuer son chemin. Lily écarquille soudain les yeux.

La lumière du côté du couloir vient de disparaître car plus aucune lumière ne passe par l'interstice entre la porte et le sol. Lily glisse ses doigts le long du bois, veillant à ne pas faire tomber la note par terre, et frémit. L'interstice a disparut. Elle cherche anxieusement le bouton de porte qui demeure introuvable. Prisonnière. Lily laisse une larme couler. Elle se sent fatiguée et morte de peur. Elle serre la note noire, la porte à sa poitrine entre ses mains jointes.

Le silence qui l'entoure n'est tout à coup plus qu'un vague souvenir. Lily ouvre les yeux dans le noir. De la musique. Une musique douce et enchanteresse. Elle est mélancolique. Elle transporte d'une manière étrange l'esprit. On est sûr qu'une histoire se cache derrière les notes de musiques. La mélodie transperce le noir. C'est magique.

Lily se redresse. Elle serre la note et s'enfonce dans le noir. La porte derrière elle est inutilisable de toute façon. Lily suit la mélodie. Elle voit tout à coup un point lumineux. Elle s'approche.

Une pièce apparaît peu à peu à ses yeux. Un seul mur, rond, l'entoure. La pièce est vaste et éclairée d'une lumière lunaire. Elle se retourne. Une haute fenêtre arquée surplombe la pièce et la lune éclaire doucement un piano noir à queue. Lily a l'impression d'être toute petite face à l'instrument lustré. La musique est si mélodieuse qu'elle apaise Lily. Lily n'a plus peur.

Mais soudain, alors que Lily s'approche, la musique s'arrête. Les touches sont immobiles. Lily ne comprend pas. Que doit-elle faire ? Elle observe le piano. Et s'immobilise, surprise. Au dessus des touches, une profonde crevasse s'est formée. Lily retient son souffle et fait tourner la note noire entre ses doigts. Elle hésite un instant. Mais elle veut savoir. Elle est curieuse de nature. Alors, Lily glisse la note dans la crevasse.

Les yeux de la fillette brillent de joie quand la note noire s'illumine soudain. Les touches se baissent lentement. La musique s'égrène. Et Lily sourit. Elle a trouvé la musique de Papa.

**OoO**

Lily a quinze ans maintenant. Elle n'a plus peur du noir. Quand elle angoisse, le piano joue et tout le château est bercé par la mélodie. Mais, étrangement, elle est sûre d'être la seule à l'entendre car personne ne semble s'en étonner au lever. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une musique ordinaire. Peut-être qu'elle n'est là que pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Pour ceux qui veulent que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veille sur eux.

Lily regarde la lune. Pâle astre au milieu du noir. Elle serre la note entre ses doigts. Noir bout de métal grâce auquel elle garde espoir et courage.

Et Lily touche du bout des doigts le sourire de son père. Et ces tempes grises à cause du temps qui passe ne sont qu'une énième épreuve qu'ils surpasseront. L'astre lumineux dans l'obscurité, la mélodie dans la pénombre, c'est eux.

**Review ?**


End file.
